1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data card holder of an electrical device, and more specifically, to a data card holder that can eject the data card and another object contained in the electronic device at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data card of an electronic device is always fixed in a card holder. However, the data card should not be exposed to the outer environment in order to keep dust and other contaminants from damaging the data card. One solution was proposed by Liikanen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,945, which is herein incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,945 teaches a card holder that provides both retaining and releasing functions for a data card of an electronic device.
However, if a user wishes to eject both the data card and another object, such as a battery, from the electronic device, the user will have to eject each component separately. In this case, separate ejection mechanisms are used for ejecting the data card and the battery.